My Little Maelstrom
by Izrail6
Summary: Life is never perfect, not by a long shot. That is true for a twelve year old boy who is preparing himself for the genin exam in a few days. He came from a long dark road full of pain and is determined to stand against the tide. But is he prepared of having a unknown women coming out of no where and hugs him in tears, claiming to be his mother? Heavily AU!
1. Prologue: Spirited Away

**Summary: **In the Galloping Gorge is a battle scarred Pegasus who is weeping over the broken foal that she held in her hooves. In a desperate act she made a deal with death itself, in hopes of having her foal a better life than this. However they will both learn that life is not always full of rainbows and perfect.

**A/N: **This was inspired by Lost Family by OracleSight and a few themes from Fallout Equestria, however note that I'm not crossing over with Fallout Equestria but rather something different. Lastly criticism and suggestions are always welcome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Hey" Normal Talking

_hey _Normal Thoughts

**"Hey"** Beings of immense power such as Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures

**_Hey _**Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures Thoughts

*Hey* Flashback

Gokakyu no Jutsu Jutsu or Spell name being called.

Konichiwa [Hello] = Translation

* * *

**Prologue: Spirited Away**

**BOOM**

The storm clouds gave off flashes of purple and white lighting, its thunder shaking the very ground below. The sound of rushing winds filled the air. Bellow the raging sky is a long gorge, it is known as the Galloping Gorge and it has a dangerous reputation due to its unstable cliffs, windy caves, and large monstrous eels that nest in the rocky walls.

The bottom of the gorge was filled with jagged stones and brambles that bare sharp thorns. The most noticeable feature is that sitting against the rocky wall is a bloodied Pegasus mare. Her right wing was twisted at an abnormal angle and four long bloody gashes ran along the right side of her barrel. Her face had a look of weariness to it, as if it had seen too many deaths and too much violence, but was powerless to stop it. The once vivid prismatic mane and tail was now dull along with streaks of grey running through it. She was not old enough to be showing grey, for she was a mare who had seen battle and lived to tell the tale time and time again. It was the appearance of a mare who had seen a land fall to war and violence. It was a mare who had loved and lost and so much more. Just as she is about to lose another thing she loved right now.

In her hooves was a broken form of a foal, tiny wheezes could be heard as it tried to breath properly but was to weak. His glazed eyes stared into empty space. The tiny, fragile wings hanged uselessly. The only movement that the foal shows are the shaking hooves of the mare who cried silently.

_Fucking damn it! Screw celestia and luna, fucking screw everything!_

The sky rumbled and the clouds twisted into a black color, as if it was in sync with the mare troubled emotions.

_No, I cannot give in yet. There must be somepony nearby._

With grunt the mare managed to get up on her hooves with her right foreleg holding the foal close to her chest. She started to limp alongside the rocky wall, exhaustion threatens to overtake her mind but she forced herself to move on. In what felt like hours was a few minutes is when she found a opening in the cliff side, the entrance held a air of something old. For some reason it drew the mare towards it for she was desperate for anything to help her foal.

As she entered the opening it open up to a large cavern, she notice that the area was bathed in a dark blue light and a small gasp escaped her as she saw the ceiling of the cave filled with glowworms.

_What the, I never heard of this place before?_

She limped cross the rocky ground and began to see signs of ruins. One in particular is a strange gate in front of her that had two stone pillars with a ring on the top. She could barely make out the faint vermilion paint that had been faded from time. Through the gate were stone steps that lead up a mound of dirt. With a bit of struggle the war scarred mare manage to get up the steps, at the top she saw a strip of broken stone tiles leading to a strange building. It's roof curve upwards at the eaves and there were strange symbols on the poles.

**"It's been a long, long time since anyone enters onto my shrine."**

A hollow and whisper like voice echoed throughout the cavern, causing the mare to jolt in surprise and look around to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

The mare demanded aggressively, her tail was flicking side to side and her hackles were raised. She hold her foal tighter to her as she prepares to protect themselves.

**"Ah but I'm already here. I'm all around you and out there. I am a being you know well of."**

The hollow voice rang again that made the hairs on the mare back to rise. Her pupils dilated in slight fear but she remained strong.

"Stop talking in riddles and show yourself!"

The air within the cavern dropped a few degrees and the mare felt a presence emitting from the building.

**"Why should I reveal myself to you if you keep denying me? I know you well Rainbow Dash the Flying Raijuu or most famously the Bearer of Harmony. A mare who could rain lightning down on enemy positions? Mire their convoys with torrential downpours? Drive them back with hurricanes and hail with a single hoof? Yet here you stand in my domain thinking you can save your foals life. Thinking that you can deny death when you already know there is no escaping it?"**

Tears threaten to flow down Raimbow Dash face as she attempt to keep her mask of bravado on. She tighten her hold on her foal before she yelled out towards the building.

"Because he still has a life to live! He was not supposed to be dragged into this war! He was... He was..."

Rainbow failed to end her sentence as she started to cry. She sat down with a thump and cradled her foal close to her chest.

"He was suppose to grow up, have friends. have love, and have a family."

Unbeknownst to Rainbow the building doors open, a tall and slender like creature walked out onto the stone tiles. It was like a earth pony but it had no fur and it's limbs were long and skinny. It's purple skin seem to ripple under the light if the glow worms. Two white horns poked through its white mane and it's yellows eyes shone with a errie light. It was clothed in big white robes.

**"You should know fairly well that life is not perfect, but I do admit fate is never set in stone. But I must ask what makes you different? Why should I think of you differently then all the others parents with dying children during the war. Why should I show you pity when I heard that reasoning from every dying soul?"**

Rainbow Dash scrunch her face in anger as she glared at the strange being.

"I don't want fucking pity! I had shed tears, sweat, and blood for this country! I helped end a twisted goddesses and banished the god of chaos. I fought in the Changeling and Sombra invasion and lived to tell a tale! When the war started and began to drag on my friends either became MIA, insane, or dead. My husband died in vain during the siege of Cloudsdayle. Now my son is going to die and I can't do anything! During all of this what fruits came out from my labors, have all my fucking efforts been a waste of time?!"

With her vented up anger depleted she started to cry again, she lowered her head down so her mane would hide her tears. The being looked upon the mare with no emotion. With grace like movements he suddenly loomed over the mare who gave no acknowledgment to his advance.

**"While it's true you have suffered more than many, I think I can give a small gift. After all you are the first to enter my shrine in eons."**

Rainbow Dash looked up towards the strange being in uncertainty and tiredness, that she was willing to do anything for her foal.

"Who are you?"

The being looked down with the faintest hint of sadness in its face.

**"I am a being before the birth of this plans, I am a warden of many realms, to many I am known as the Shimigami while to others I am known as death. I am the being that leads souls to the After. A being of death and life. Those on the brink of death can only hope to find my shrine and witness my form. While I may not revive those from the grave, I can send their spirits to another place so that they may live a life they deserve."**

Rainbow Dash was conflicted to say the least, here she sat before the being if death. She did not like the fact that she was dealing with death but she wanted to do anything for her foal.

"Well I ever... See him again?"

The god of death gave a thoughtful look as he drew his attention towards the foal.

**"Maybe, maybe not. I had said fate is never set in stone. With enough time and effort you might find him again. Are you sure this is what you want?"**

The mare look down upon her foal, her heart was full of desire for her foal to be happy.

"Yes..."

The being slowly scoop up the foal in its arms, the mare showed no resistance as she silently cried again. Exhaustion was finally taking its toll as her vision blurred and passed out, her last sight was her broken foal being tucked away within the sleeves of the white robe. The sound of the being soft voice whispering throughout her head one last time.

**"He will become strong, that I am certain of."**

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to the mare, her eyelids flutter open and a groan escaped her lips. With a wine she open to eyes to find her self sitting against the rocky walls of the Galloping Gorge. Panic sets in as she notice that her foal was no where in sight. Shooting with adrenaline she jumped from her spot and she scanned the walls for the opening, but she found that there was no hint that there was an opening to begin with. Devastation and realization finally hit her, causing her to collapse on the ground from the sheer agony of her sorrows. The gorge was soon filled with wails of sadness, sadness for the loss of everything that the mare held dear.


	2. Chapter One: Rising Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Hey" Normal Talking

_hey _Normal Thoughts

**"Hey"** Beings of immense power such as Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures

**_Hey _**Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures Thoughts

*Hey* Flashback

Gokakyu no Jutsu Jutsu or Spell name being called.

Konichiwa [Hello] = Translation

* * *

**Chapter One: Rising Storm**

Konohagakure, one of the great five shinobi villages. It is also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Which truly lives up to its name. Surrounding the village is miles of untamed wilderness. Rich of wildlife and other hidden danger. A feature in this landscape is that a mountain range is almost the part of the village. On the north mountain that overlooks the peaceful village has faces of previous Hokage engraved on it. The azure sky was void of any cloud, letting the sun shines down on the village. Villagers was abuzz in the streets, even the marketplace seems to be lively as ever.

In the outskirts of the village is the Konoha Cemetery, where shinobis and civilians of ancient past who fought for their village in one way or another is buried. Academy Students would usually perform cemetery maintenance, such as gravestone cleaning and replacement of flowers. In the center of the graveyard is a kunai-like structure which is known as the Memorial Stone. The stone bears the name of all the ninja who died in service to the village.

If anyone was nearby they would notice that the face of the stone began to ripple as two strange figures steeped out of the stone. In the lead was a fairly young women with light azure hair that flows down to her shoulders. Her navy blue battle kimono ruffled slightly in the summer breeze. Moderate cyan eyes scanned her surroundings to detect any signs of life.

Following close behind her was a women who seemed twenty years older then she actually is. Her dull rainbow mane flowed down to the middle of her back. Tired moderate cerise eyes were full of yearning including a bit of sadness. Her wings have been healed and was currently folded on her back. She was wearing strange dark blue armor compare to the armor that are used in this world. The armor aesthetically appears insectoid, with goggles covering the eyes which was now hanging from her neck and specially designed protection for the wings, allowing a Pegasus to fly in the armor. The armor has thick plates that cover vital organs and body parts, whilst beneath that a layer of tough material that can resist many deadly blows. Much like the appearance of the women the armor looked like it had been in many battles with various scratches and burn marks.

The stone quickly sopped rippling behind the duo, laving them alone in the graveyard. The azure hair women gave a sigh when she knew that no one was nearby. She turned her head back towards the armored women.

"Okay my friend, this marks the 144th realm we been to. Can you sense your son anywhere Rainbow?" Her voice sounded tired and monotone, as if she repeated this line to many times.

Rainbow Dash looked around her before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her rainbow hair began to glow and the colors began to shift and flow with one another. A moment later the movement stopped and the glow died down. She open her eyes which are now full of happiness with tears threatening to spill out.

"By the goddesses Luna, I can sense him! My son is here!" She claimed happily, her appearance was showing more life then she had in the last decades. Her wings half expanded, twitching in excitement. Sadly her happiness had not spread on to her companion who simply rested her hand on rainbows shoulder, while gently rainbow could feel the weight of Luna's hand.

"Do not forget that it had been twelve years rainbow, he might have a happy family. You can not just come barging into his life and expect things to go your way." Fury flashed over Rainbow face as she slapped away luna's hand off her. Clouds began to gather overhead and started to turn grey. Luna notice this and gave a glare towards Rainbow. "That is another thing not to forget, you need to keep your emotions at bay. The last few realms is a example of that."

Rainbow was still glaring daggers at luna with her wings fully extended. "I still want to see him, so that I know he is happy! You owe me much more than that!" he last sentence caused the lunar princess to flinch a bit.

"I know Rainbow Dash, I am simply stating facts." With that said Luna turned and started to leave the graveyard with Rainbow still angry about the remark. A few seconds later Rainbow gave a sigh and folded her wings before catching up to luna.

* * *

"What's the situation Inoichi?" Izumo Kamizuki said to the Yamanaka. The young chuunin was called in to the Konoha Barrier Team, who are in charge of maintaining the detection barrier surrounding Konoha, detecting intruders, and intercepting them. Izumo is apart of the Interception Division so when the barrier division detects an intrusion, the interception division rush to the site to apprehend the intruder.

The Yamanaka looked upwards at the water sphere that represented the barrier around Konoha. "As you may already know when someone enters through the barrier, the sphere ripples at the point of entry. However earlier this month we have upgraded the formula of the barrier making it now detect foreign chakra inside the village as well if they used a teleportation jutsu."

Izumo eyes widen in amazement as he figure that this will greatly increase Konoha defense. He quickly notice the stern look of the Yamanaka and put on a more professional face. "I assume that is not what you called me in for?"

Inoichi nodded as he performed a tiger hand seal, causing two tiny green air bubbles to appear within the orb. The bubbles were gradually making its way towards the center. "A half hour ago two foreign signatures appeared at the graveyard, I handed the data off to the archives but apparently they can not find any signature in the Elemental Nations that is a match. The closet that we could get was a summoning, since they both have high natural energy reserves. But all the shinobi that bears summoning contracts had not heard of any of their summons visiting. Since they might be high rank threats I forwarded the Intel to the Hokage requesting a ANBU squad to intercept it while our intercepting team will make sure that no one is in the way of the trajectory of the target. "

"Hai! [Yes!]" Izumo quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the Yamanaka to calculate their next move. For some reason he can not get rid of the nagging feeling in his head that these two air bubbles will greatly alter the tide of the future.

* * *

"Apologizes for dragging you back into ANBU on such a short notice Hatake, I thought Hiruzen decided to relieve you of any future duty as a ANBU?" said a young woman with straight, purple hair as she dashed over the rooftops of the village with two ANBU close behind her. She wore a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes and was wearing the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back.

The person in question was dashing along the women left flank, Kakashi wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. He gave a silent sigh and answered the question. "Numerous reasons I suppose, I need to keep my skills sharp and I have been bored lately with the genin not showing any loyalty. So I figure to do a quick ANBU job, better then simply sitting around."

Dashing along the right side of the women was a male ANBU who wore the same attire with deer like markings on his mask. They manage to run across the village in matter of seconds before they saw the targets of interests walking down the street. In a fluid movement they suddenly land in a triangle formation around the duo. The women in the strange armor tensed up a bit and gave a scowl towards the ANBU. The azure hair lady on the other hand was more calm and collected.

The cat-masked ANBU was the first to speak. "You are currently trespassing upon Konohagakure. State your intent or we would have to use lethal force."

The rainbow haired girl gave smirk as her gloves crackled with electricity. Clouds began to form above the group which did not go unotice by the ANBU. "I was wondering when there was going to be action."

Kakashi eyes widen as he felt the natural energy that Inoichi stated in the report. He paled a bit as he measure the full scope of their natural energy, which was so thick that it would put Jiraya sage mode to shame.

The azure hair lady raised her hand calmly, signalling the armored women to stand down. "I beg for your forgiveness for my bodyguard rude behavior. We have come a long way so she had became rather anxious. I am known as Princess Yoru [Night] and this is my body guard known as Ame Dasshu [Rain Dash]. We came here in search of Ame lost son."

Kakashi slightly became at ease as he heard the reason of their arrival including the fact that he could see it in Ame eyes which were the same as him, eyes that belong to a war veteran that has been in many conflicts. The cat-masked ANBU on the other hand was not completely sold. "Well Princess Yoru we would know if another one of your kind was here due to your large natural energy pool." She spoke in a matter of fact tone which caused a scowl to reappear across Ame face.

"Then maybe you do not know my son pussy." The cat ANBU clenched her fists at Ame insult. Yoru gave a sigh at the tension and spoke with a regal voice that belong only to nobility.

"We do not wish to fight in your home fellow Shinobi. Just simply finding any information about Ame son named Naruto Dasshu [Maelstrom Dash]." This caused the ANBU to give a inward gasp. The cat ANBU suddenly became more defensive as she swiftly unsheathed her katana into a hanging block.

"That is classified information, I'm afraid we would need to take you in to T&I to learn how you found out about that name." The deer ANBU went into a battle stance as well leaving Kakashi having a inner conflict as he try to think a way to stop this from escalating. The sky aboe them darken and began to crackle with lighting.

"Because. He. Is. My. **SON!**" Full of rage her arms began to channel a large amount of raw lightning, making her arms become encase in pure lighting. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping.

The cat ANBU formed a signal hand seal before slamming it on the ground."Summoning Jutsu: Myrmecoleon!" A puff of white smoke engulf her before fading away to reveal her standing on a bizarre feline creature, a beast that is the result of a mating between a lion and an ant. It has the face of a lion and the body of an ant, with each part having its appropriate nature. Kakashi and Yoru are already getting the sense that this is going to get out of control fast.


End file.
